In existing application integration (AI) systems, users are unable to capitalize on the full extent of resource adapter functionality. One main area of functionality that is not exploited involves local transaction support. In order to manage a local transaction, a user must acquire a local transaction from a connection object. There is presently no way to do this through an application view component or application view layer. While a Java connector, or at least a Common-Client Interface (CCI)-based Java connector, can support a local transaction, this functionality has not been implemented with regard to an application view layer.